


Voices

by Konstantinsen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konstantinsen/pseuds/Konstantinsen
Summary: Mantling the Fall Maiden turned out to be more burdensome than Cinder would have anticipated especially when the previous hosts turn out to be the most irksome pests that refuse to shut up.





	1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I wouldn't be surprised if this idea isn't original.**

* * *

' _You know..._ '

Cinder groaned.

' _...one thing about being dead is that you miss what it's like to feel again._ '

The Fall Maiden growled, pressing her fingers against her temples. _I know. You haven't ceased blabbering about it._

The spirit of Pyrrha Nikos continued as though she had ignored the outburst of her host. ' _I may not be able to physically feel anymore but I can sense the touch of something on your skin. Or rather, our skin._ '

_I hate sharing my body with you._

' _You killed me. You reap the consequences._ '

Cinder hissed. This was why she hated her times alone. Whenever her mind was idle, there was always a chance that the previous hosts of the Fall Maiden would take up the opportunity to pester her. If this was the price of victory, then she would have to rethink everything. Especially now that the moments of isolation that she would spend on meticulous planning and execution were constantly disrupted by these damn voices in her damn head.

' _You're using too many squares, by the way._ '

 _Shut up_ , she mentally seethed while ripping off and folding sheets of toilet paper off the wall of the stall she was relieving herself in.

' _Rather wasteful. And don't forget to wash your hands._ '

_You are not my parent._

' _I can act like one. Besides, you behave like a child sometimes._ '

_I have a higher sense of maturity._

' _Fantasizing about your colleagues and co-conspirators in frilly maid dresses? How mature is that? I would say that it is a fetish._ '

' _She has a lot of them, actually_ ,' chirped the normally somber Amber.

In the back of her mind, Cinder could feel Pyrrha snickering. _One day, I will eternally silence you both._

' _Until then_ ,' Pyrrha retorted. ' _wipe your bottom properly and flush when you're done._ '

Cinder angrily cleaned up, gnashing all the way, and stomped out of the lavatory. She would have to do some research on exorcism rituals.

* * *

' _You need to eat healthier,_ ' chimed Pyrrha.

' _Your diet needs more variety as well,_ ' added Amber.

 _Will the both of you shut up already_ , screamed Cinder.

“Cinder, are you feeling alright?” asked Emerald.

Cinder brushed off the ashes of the second spoon she incinerated off the table. She could eat with her bare hands. “I'm fine. Eat.”

The green-haired thief eyed her wearily before shrugging.

' _Her rations are better than yours._ '

' _You know, I used to live off of a strict regimen inclusive of high-protein foods and mostly green vegetables._ '

' _Lentils and water are a good substitute to all these fatty meats._ '

' _Besides, you have been gaining a bit of flab on your waist—_ '

The Maiden slammed her fist on the table, startling her subordinate. She could care less if she burned down the dining room; she could feel a vein about to pop in her temple. Deep breathes, count from one to ten, think of Ozpin being savagely picked apart limb for limb.

“Do you, uh, need some time—”

“I. Am. Fine. Emerald. Finish your food.”

' _You haven't finished yours._ '

_I swear to anything divine that still exists out there that I will eclipse you both!_

* * *

' _One little, two little, three little Valeans~_ '

' _Four little, five little, six little Valeans~_ '

' _Seven little, eight little, nine little Valeans~_ '

' _Ten little Valean boys!_ '

' _And again, together now!_ '

Cinder twisted her pillow over her chest, eyes bloodshot and teeth gnashing at the ceiling. _Enough already! I'm trying to sleep here!_

' _You said you couldn't sleep,_ ' snickered Pyrrha. ' _We thought an old nursery rhyme would help._ '

Amber sounded maliciously mirthful. ' _Having been liberated of our physical forms, we really cannot relate anymore to your idea of sleep._ '

The other girl laughed irritatingly in the back of her mind. ' _Ooh, if you are having a hard time getting some rest, perhaps we can try something different._ '

Cinder was breathing heavily now. _Just close your eyes and force yourself to sleep, Cinder. Ignore these fools. Ignore these fools._

' _One sheep, two sheep, three sheep, four sheep..._ '

“I loathe you all greatly,” the Fall Maiden whispered hoarsely, her eyes bloodshot and baggy. She was able to fall asleep later on. Unfortunately, her alarm clock rang shortly thereafter in the form of a duet performed with near perfection, Pyrrha's and Amber's voices resonating in flawless harmony with every word of that stupid song.

' _We'll swim through lakes and climb up trees; catch fish, bugs, bears, and honeybees~_ '

* * *

' _Cinder._ '

So much for an afternoon to herself and her tea. _What is it?_

' _There is something I need to ask of you. And I will get my answer._ '

She sighed. There was a limit to shutting out these vexing entities in her brain. Ignoring them could only go so far. And she had been having a good day today, too. Damn it. _Spit it out._

' _You and I both know that there are certain stages in a woman's life that are perfectly and biologically natural._ '

Cinder did not feel like entertaining inquiries about womanhood especially from a lady who had probably already experienced some of it in her past life. She was sure Pyrrha was doing this to spite her. Nevertheless, she had no choice but to play along, hoping to get this over with so she can get back to her me-time because damn it, she needed it right now. Just anything to placate her stupid queries. _Get to the point._

Somewhere in the recesses of her psyche, she could hear Amber's minute sniggering.

' _Cinder... What's it like to be in menopause?_ '

That evening, Emerald found Cinder vigorously practicing her Fall Maiden powers on the Grimm roaming the area.

* * *

**ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: August 23, 2018**

**LAST EDITED: September 3, 2018**

**INITIALLY UPLOADED: August 23, 2018 [FFN]**

**NOTE: Inspired by a drabble on the Discord.**


	2. Chapter 2

' _Cinder. Hey Cinder. Cinder~... Yoo-hoo, Cinder~_ '

Cinder ground her teeth as she pulled down hard on her hairbrush, nearly yanking a few strands. “What. Now.”

' _Why do you have to be so vain?_ '

She grimaced in surprise. “Excuse me?” _What do you dare to imply?_

' _You may be a horrible person but you have a natural beauty._ '

There was a pause to which Cinder waited anxiously for the connecting barb. Pyrrha and Amber always followed up their compliments with some kind of sarcastic remark or clever insult. She froze like a statue in front of her dressing mirror, her brush still clinging to the ends of her trimmed hair.

' _You can always forgo the eye._ '

An exasperated sigh. _It's useless to me. You know that._

' _You can still see through it. So brush aside those bangs and let the world see that hideous—I mean—beautifully scarred eye._ ' And the champion snickered uncontrollably.

Cinder growled. _Don't be so insecure you spinster!_

' _Excuse me but I'm still virgin. Given your age, experience, and how dangly and flappy your labia are—_ '

She slammed her fist on her desk sending some of the cosmetics flying. “What. Does it take. To shut. You. Up.”

' _That faunus Tyrion seems like a likely candidate for a fun night_ ,' chirped Amber.

_Ugh! Don't you dare conjure these disgusting images in my head_ , Cinder mentally retorted. _Especially not with that...that...that mindless oaf!_

' _I don't know_ ,' countered Pyrrha. ' _He may be murderous but he is acrobatic. And I've heard that acrobats tend to make the bedroom exciting—_ '

“Argh! Repulsive!” the Fall Maiden snapped, shaking her head and flailing her arms to will away the mental images that her brain unfortunately could no longer resist conjuring.

' _Deny it all you want. You still like to dream him up in compromising positions while dressed as a submissive maid_ ,' chortled Amber.

_I am not some kind of deviant!_

Pyrrha's ticklish laughter echoed in the recesses of her mind. ' _We all have fetishes, Cinder. Even I had wet dreams of my own partner more than once._ '

_I do not need to know of your promiscuity!_

' _Talk about the pot calling the kettle black._ '

Cinder stood up and furiously paced around her quarters. _Excuse me but sex is an effective means to gain trust and information. I have no need for any other carnal comforts!_

' _So why did you masturbate last night?_ '

The Fall Maiden exhaled long and hard. _I'm human, too, you know. I may have no need of it but the body is strong._ Damn. Her argument really sounded weak there.

' _There's no shame in using three fingers to—_ '

“That's it, I'm going to go practice on some Grimm!” Cinder exclaimed as she hastily donned her coat and marched outside to find the nearest beowolf she could conflagrate. All the while, Pyrrha and Amber would not stop with the innuendos. That and they were becoming more and more creative with it.

Maybe she should finally bring up this problem to her Mistress. Then again, could having two dead girls endlessly annoying her in her head be even worth bothering Salem?

Perhaps not.

* * *

' _Say, I was wondering._ '

Just ignore them. Ignore them. Ignore them. Focus on putting one foot in front of the other, eyes on the path that led deeper into this Grimm-infested forest-slash-testing ground for her powers.

' _Have you tried fisting?_ '

Cinder nearly tripped and fell into the brook she was crossing. Keep ignoring them. Keep walking.

' _Amber! I didn't know you were into that._ '

' _My dear Pyrrha, you have much to learn._ '

_Would you two shut up! You're turning me on!_ The Fall Maiden grimaced while mentally berating herself. _Stop arousing me_ , she belatedly amended.

' _Ooh~! Cindy's a little sensitive._ '

Damn Amber for giving her that stupid nickname.

' _You don't think?_ '

' _Why not? She reacted. So she must have._ '

' _Cinder, have you actually tried using your whole hand?_ '

One foot in front of the other. Almost there. Feel the fires surging through her veins into her fingertips. Drown out their voices and concentrate on harnessing the energy.

' _There's no shame in having extreme kinks, Cindy. In fact, I myself and a few others have experimented with our very own weapons no less. It was an interesting endeavor._ '

' _Wouldn't that hurt? I mean, I use a shield and a spear that can shift into a rifle. Well, I used to until our host here broke it._ '

Cinder groaned. Did she actually stuff that damn javelin of hers up there of all places? And to think she crushed it with her own hands. _Ugh, disgusting._

' _Oh come now,_ ' Amber teased. ' _Those dual swords you used to have? I suspected you could fit the pommels right in there._ '

No, she did not. It was impractical, unnecessary, and harmful to the labia. And she preferred to have good, healthy labia. It would be very disruptive if she were to get an infection down there.

' _I have never tried anything beyond two fingers._ '

' _Ah, modest Pyrrha. How adorable._ '

' _What about you, Cinder? Have you actually tried fisting?_ '

Know what? Fuck it. Just to shut Pyrrha up. _Once. Now be quiet._

The voices stopped. For about thirty seconds. Then Amber spoke up. ' _Vaginal or anal fisting?_ '

This time, it was Mercury who had to later restrain Cinder from burning down the entire glen even after much of the Grimm in the vicinity had been disintegrated.

* * *

**ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: September 3, 2018**

**LAST EDITED: September 3, 2018**

**INITIALLY UPLOADED: September 3, 2018 [FFN]**

**NOTE: I wanted to write something a little dirty.**

 


End file.
